cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sanitarium Manifesto of the Government
I. Purpose This manifesto acts as the operating procedures for members of the Sanitarium government, and lays out the basic functions and procedures for operation of the Sanitarium government. II. Oath of Office Prior to assuming the duties of a position which they have been appointed or elected, members must affirm the following oath. "I (name), affirm to uphold the Sanitarium Constitution and supplementary legislation, to promote the ideals of Sanitarium, to promote her members and allies, and to hold true to the ideals of Sanitarium and allow not fear, coercion, or bribery waver my decisions or dedication to this oath. So help me admin, (your name)" III. Appointments A. Premier In the event that the premier resigns or is removed from office as defined by Article IV of this manifesto, the Cabinet assembled shall collectively select a new premier. B. Prime Minister Following the completion of each Council election, the Cabinet, complete with the new councilors, shall collectively select a Prime minister from their own ranks to serve until the next council election. In the event that the Prime Minister resigns or is removed from office as defined by Article IV of this manifesto, the Cabinet shall select a new prime minister in the same fashion to serve for the remainder of the term. C. Minister Ministers shall be appointed by the Premier and confirmed by the Cabinet, with a majority of cast votes (abstentions shall not be counted) required for confirmation. D. Deputy Minister Deputy Ministers shall be appointed by the Minister in charge of the involved ministry and approved by the Premier. E. Councilor Councilors shall be elected on a bi-monthly basis in a democratic election overseen by the Ministry of Internal Affairs with all Sanitarium members eligible to run for office (with exception of those already serving in the positions of Premier or Minister) and vote. IV. Removal from Office A. Violation of Alliance Legislation Should a member of the high government (considered to be the Premier, Ministers, and Councilors) be found guilty in alliance trial proceedings as defined by Article VII of this manifesto, they shall be considered impeached and a vote for removal will be presented to the complete high Sanitarium government (with exception of involved parties) to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast. Should a majority of counted votes (abstentions shall not be counted) be in favor of removal from office, the member in question will be removed from their position and barred from assuming a position of high government for a period of three months. Government members impeached following a conviction through alliance trial will be excused of their duties for the duration of the vote pending its results. B. Vote of No Confidence Any member of the Sanitarium high Government may introduce a vote of no confidence on any other member of the Sanitarium high government. A vote will be held among the Sanitarium high government with exception of the involved member and the member who presented the vote. Should 2/3rds of counted votes (abstentions will not be counted) be in favor of removal from office, the member in question will be removed from their position and barred from assuming a position of high government for a period of three months. C. Appointed Positions 1. Ministers may be removed at the discretion of the premier. 2. Deputy Ministers and Ministry Staff members may be removed from their position at the discretion of the premier or the minister in charge of the respective ministry. V. Declarations of War A. Defense and Obligations Should Sanitarium fall under attack, or otherwise be obligated to participate in a war through treaty obligations such as a MDP or MADP, the Premier may declare a state of war and organize a military operation in conjunction with the Minister of War. B. Aggression Should Sanitarium seek to pursue a war not covered by Article V, clause A, the premier may present a vote to the members of the Cabinet to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast, with a majority of counted votes (abstentions shall not be counted) required to authorize the premier to organize a military operation in conjunction with the Minister of War. VI. Treaties A. Proposal The Premier, or Minister of Foreign Affairs on direction of the Premier may negotiate and propose treaties. B. Approval Once a treaty has been negotiated, a vote shall be presented to the Cabinet to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast. A majority of counted votes (abstentions shall not be counted) is required to approve the treaty. VII. Supplemental Legislation A. Proposal Any member of Sanitarium may present supplementary legislation by contacting a member of the Cabinet, who in turn may propose it to the assembled cabinet. Alternatively, any member of the government may draft and propose legislation on their own accord. B. Discussion Proposed legislation shall be open for discussion by members of the Sanitarium government for a period of not less then six hours and not to exceed seven days. C. Voting Upon completion of discussion, the proposal shall be presented to the cabinet for a vote to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast, with a majority of counted votes (Abstentions shall not be counted) required to pass the measure. D. Veto The Premier may veto passed measures which received less then 3/4 of counted votes in favor at their discretion. VIII. Alliance Trial A. Instigation of Charges The Minister of Internal Affairs shall act as the prosecution and it is their duty to investigate any violations of alliance legislation. Should the Minister of Internal Affairs be involved in allegations or otherwise become a biased actor in procedures, the Premier may appoint a replacement to assume the role of prosecutor. B. Trial Proceedings Should the Minister of Internal Affairs (or a replacement prosecutor) feel that sufficient cause for a trial exists, they shall begin procedures in a location visible to all members of Sanitarium. During a trial, the prosecution will present all applicable evidence, and the defendant will be given an opportunity to present any information they feel is relevant to their defense. Once all parties are satisfied, the case shall proceed to judgment. Indicted members may have access to members-only areas of the forum and private IRC channel(s) revoked at the discretion of the prosecution should it be deemed that such is in the best interest of the alliance. C. Judgment The four councilors shall act as judge for alliance trial proceedings, and will observe the proceedings and vote upon completion of proceedings, as well as discussing appropriate penalties. In order to convict or approve penalties, a majority of cast votes must be in favor, (abstentions shall not be counted). Councilors involved in the proceedings shall be ineligible to participate in the judgment process. D. Permissible Penalties The Council may assess one or more of the following permissible penalties, the length and severity of levied penalties shall be decided at the discretion of the Council. 1. Expulsion from the alliance. (Members of the high government may not be expelled unless a vote for removal as defined by Article IV of this manifesto is also successful.) 2. Military Reduction of National Assets. 3. Ban from serving in government (Members of the high government may not be barred from government unless a vote for removal as defined by Article IV of this manifesto is also successful.) 4. Probation - termed as a period of good behavior where further convictions will carry stiffer punishments. 5. Monetary Fines. E. Appeals Convicted members may appeal to the premier for a review of their case, who may reverse its ruling or commute their punishments at their discretion in cases they deem appropriate. IX. Termination Should it be determined that Sanitarium is no longer a viable entity, a motion for termination through disbandment or merger may be initiated through the following procedures. A. Proposal and Discussion The premier may make a proposal to the cabinet for termination, with discussion to last no less then six hours and not to exceed seven days. B. Voting Following discussion, a vote shall be presented to the cabinet to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast. A 2/3rds majority of counted votes (Abstentions shall not be counted) is required for the proposal to pass. C. Referendum Should the proposal pass through the Cabinet, a vote will be presented to the membership to last seven (7) days with a majority of votes required to authorize termination. X. Amendments Understanding the importance of adaptation when necessary, this manifesto may be amended through the processes defined below. A. Proposal and Discussion A Proposal to amend may be made to the high government to amend this manifesto, with discussion to last no less then six hours and not to exceed seven days. B. Voting Following discussion, a vote shall be presented to the high government to last 72 hours or until all eligible votes have been cast. A 2/3rds majority of counted votes (Abstentions shall not be counted) is required for passage. C. Referendum Upon passage among the high government, the proposal shall be put up to a seven (7) day vote among the Sanitarium membership, with a majority of votes required to approve the measure. Category:Sanitarium Category:Constitutional Documents